mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.26.36-20150303080307
You proved nothing. "Zone Interference is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic. This technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone." This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. " And here: ""Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. But Tatsuya is unable to do that. All he can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. That child, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, is unquestionably a defective magician." Do you understand? Zone interference doesn't alter the edios, as seen in the first quote. It isn't technically magic, just like Tatsuya's decomposition isn't either. Both of them have been refered to as magic but they aren't, plain and simple. Zone interference is only a single step in activating magic, Miyuki can use zone interference before Masaki can use rupture, accept it. She managed to use zone interference to negate the magic of Lina, the fastest magician in the series, seen so, based on feats. If you try and argue otherwise in regards to this from now on I'm just going to assume you're a troll. As far as your claim on versatility goes, there's nothing suggesting Masaki is more versatile than Miyuki. Miyuki has been out right stated to be able to do "anything a magician can do to the highest level". Not to mention "Generally speaking, targets, strength, and ending requirements were set as variables to be executed by the Magic Calculation Area; all other essentials would be incorporated into the Activation Sequence. However, it was not rare to see strength as the Activation Sequence quantity to reduce hydrochloric acid execution to increase Invocation Speed. Many Defensive-Type Magics relied on using the self as a physical marker in relation to the target, whereas Contact-Type Magic quantifies all the numbers. All these were introduced in the practical skills class. (!) Miyuki belonged to the minority who registered a wide variety of low fixed quantity, highly flexible Activation Sequences. For fifteen year old Miyuki, who could grasp magical skills far beyond what her age could suggest and had an incredibly varied repertoire of magic, 99 types was far below her actual ability." A CAD can only hold up to 99 activation sequences, neither Masaki or Miyuki have access to more magic than the other. Even if they did, it's not like they would make a difference, their specialities decide the fight. Masaki's only confirmed superior area is speed, which is due to his specialised CAD and in case you don't realise a specialised CAD can only use a single system of magic. Masaki's only advantage gets taken away as soon as he swaps from his specialised CAD to use any other system of magic with his generalised CAD. Even with his specialised CAD we have this stated about MIyuki: "Hm... But I don't think Miyuki fits that type. Attacking before the opponent is ready and using speed to disrupt the opponent is a legitimate strategy. However, striking with force born of absolute superiority, using Zone Interference to nullify the incoming magic, then using magic that is both stronger and greater in scale than the opponent's defensive capability, don't you think that orthodox style fits you better?" Zone Interference involved using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magics within the user's immediate surroundings. This occurs when a zone has been saturated with a user's magic, rendering the zone "Unable to be Changed", thus overriding the opponent's magic attempt to rewrite the surroundings. Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " Here, the advantage of speed against Miyuki is out right stated to be greatly reduced. She counters his rupture with zone interference, she then hits back with Cocytus, which he has no known way of blocking. Fight over. Accept it.